someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
ILEX FOREST
Story was written on the 27 February 2011, it's a short one though. Notes As well as using evidence from Pokemon Heart Gold & Soul Silver, I also had a sheet with notes for the Fic as well. http://sbeaumont.deviantart.com/art/ILEX-FOREST-NOTES-199142628 Quote from Heart Gold- “It lies still in the same pose for days in its web, waiting for its unsuspecting pray to wander close.” Quote from Soul Silver- “It spins a web using fine—but durable—thread. It then waits patiently for prey to be trapped.” ILEX FOREST I don't know how, but this place just gives me the creeps. Without a suitable road or path to the neighbouring City, this was the only way to get suitable supplies into Azalea Town. Couriers have the worst jobs though, with the constant danger of keeping close inspection of important deliveries as well as defending against the constant threat of Ariados attacks. Funny, I always thought they exterminated those damn bugs since that incident... A young entrepreneur was interested in the sudden rise of Escape Rope purchases and was planning to create a much better, much more suitable alternative to the one-use tool. Spinarak webbing was notorious for its fine but durable thread. He only needed to get one to start off his new business, Ilex Forest rumoured to having incredibly healthy Spinarak's in comparison to their Hoenn counterparts. Understanding, that Ilex was crawling with dangerous Pokémon, he equipped himself with a number of antidotes and potions in case his Farfetch'd or Ledyba got injured on the way. He even got himself some repel in case the situation got really serious. Despite what he was originally told, Spinarak sightings were relatively rare in the area during this time of year; usually troops of half a dozen would be seen hunting for food, more ant-like than spiders initially. After a 10 minute trek into the deeper forest, sightings of Pokémon carcacces became more and more common; however he overlooked this over the sighting of fine, durable webbing that seemed to litter the area. I'm not quite such what happened next, but this recording seems to have all the information... "Okay, the web sightings in the area have become more and more common, hopefully I should be seeing more Spinaraks," the tape seemed to have skipped forward slightly, " it's getting more and more difficult to move through this harsh terrain and the webbing only makes it more difficult..." Static this time, lasting around two and a half minutes; the audio had distorted slightly. A few frames where recoverable, but not much. The camera seemed to cut out for a while, but audio kept playing; "...sshit Shit Shit, how did I get myself into this... ", audio cut out for a split second, "...ucking mess, oh god oh god, can't reach knife, can't get dow..." The video seemed to come back; only as static, while audio became too heavily distorted to be audible. Muffed screaming were heard over the static, visual also came back slightly with a mass of tiny green and black banded Pokémon moving the camera slightly now and then. A constant word was always muttered, "Spinarak". The tape ends there. Further investigation explains how his body as well as the tape was later discovered by a young boy named Ethan; after hearing rumours of a stockade of items in a particular part of the woods. Years later you may still find a couple of those items around Ilex Forest, in particular, two empty Poké Balls containing ether and an antidote. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon Category:Video Game Category:Original Story